Once upon a time
by Crazy-Cuckoo
Summary: What happens when Link meets Aragorn? Is Aragorn a crossdresser? And finally, how will Jack survive a malicious coconut and moose attack?


Author's note: How the hell could i possibly own Link, Aragorn and Jack? No one's _that_good. I want Jack though, not that it helps or anything. Apologies for the no paragraphs thing, but if you keep reading you'll be entertained. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a valiant knight on a brave steed, a terrible dragon who breathed fire and horded treasure and a pathetic princess who waited for any knight to come along and rescue her instead of rescuing herself. She prepares to fall in love with the first person who comes along and helps her. (Slut!) Wait! Stop. I mean this is where the story, the fairy tale anyway stops. I feel it is my duty to inform you those stories are out of date and slightly, actually, REALLY stereotypical and false, knights were jerks and the women were rendered helpless by the chains of society, not by nature, still, the lady of the castle had to defend it. (I' m talking about war here!) Okay, I' m going off topic. Concentrate, you can do it. Oh great, now I' m talking to myself. I really have to stop. Now, I think it is better to provide you with a better, less clichéd story. Let' s start over. Once upon a time, on a fine, sunny day Mandi decided for the first time ever to go to her friend Ruby's house for a sleepover. After much video gaming, badminton playing, internet surfing, commercial making, drawing and eating, the buddies turned off the lights to prepare for relaxation if not complete and total unconsciousness. As we all know, people don't intend to sleep at sleepover, hence the two friends, along with Jen (the other girl at the sleepover) try to find a way to pass the long, fragrant hours of the summer night. They started off reading stories first. The types of ghost stories that is as effective in scaring a five year old as Barney is. Tired of reading lame ghost stories, the trio of friends have a shot in giving life to a story of their own. It started randomly, and the inspiration was love. Love inspires any type of song all too much and much to my dismay. But this was different, a story about the three girls and their crushes. It wasn't even meant to be romantic. It could be passed off as humorous and creative though. Ruby, the artistically talented girl started the story off. "Link, Aragorn and Jack were in the forest together." (Link the character from Legend of Zelda being her crush, Aragorn from the epic Lord of The Rings was Jen's and Jack from the amusing and magnificent movie Pirates of The Caribbean was obviously Mandi's.) A description of the characters' appearance would be suitable so : Link is an elfin type who has long blond and green and brown apparel. He can be called cute. Cute in ways as a child and adult. He possesses an intense gaze, a fairy and a sword. Aragorn is, as Jen calls him, "handsome and rugged". According to Mandi, he is  better looking from far away. He also has a sword as well as chain mail armor, stubble and wavy hair that looks like it hasn't been washed for a while. Jack is very charming. He has soulful brown eyes, a moustache, and a body that isn't overly muscular. A prime example of someone Mandi calls hot. He has no need for a sword (though he is a gifted swordsman) because his wits and resourcefulness can help him out of any situation. "For some reason, we were there too", Mandi continued. She was the big eyed, pale and robustly built girl with a beauty mark at the corners of her mouth and eye. And so our storytellers begin, going on into the night. Drenched in the glow of Ruby's many computers, sitting comfortably on blankets. The tale, though with no definite climax, is going to be an interesting one. I advise you to grab a snack, relax and enjoy. "Then it started to rain", adds Ruby as she found the appropriate weather in the temperate forest. "Well", Mandi replied quickly, "if it's raining then we should get in a cave for shelter." Therefore the characters hunt for a cave. When everyone settled and dried themselves beside the crackling fire in the spacious cave, Jen then quotes Aragorn as declaring " Whoa, that girl is hot!" As a reminder, she was the one who liked Aragorn. The only Caucasian at the sleepover, she was also pale, she had long brownish hair and was almost gangly with her tall, thin physique. Mandi smiled mischievously and adds a twist to what her friend said. "Only he wasn't looking at you. He thought Betty was hot." "What are you and Jack doing?", Ruby inquired. "Making out", answered Mandi promptly. "This is going your way isn't it?" observed Jen. As we go back to the story, Link, who was jealous engaged in an intense swordfight with Aragorn. So intense was the battle, that they didn't see the blaze of light, the fire that was trampled over. But, by then it stopped raining. The weather was less hostile and started to warm up slightly. It seems our characters were hungry, because as soon as the rain stopped, they started to fish. "Aragorn caught the biggest fish.", Jen stated. There was some argument and interrupting over this issue. In the end, it turn out that they all caught the same size. Coincidence? Maybe. Unlikely? yes. They all caught the same fish. 


End file.
